


Meeting Up

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: He looked at her again. "You want me to what?""To desire me." Her hand smoothed over his shoulder. "Do you?"
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 15
Kudos: 504





	Meeting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [При следующей встрече](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786902) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



> A little something.
> 
> 12/19: Edited grammar. Also I'm stupid and didn't realize that Goro is his first name, not his surname.

"You always get me to meet you in the weirdest places, y'know?"

V and Goro Takemura were watching the Arasaka facility before the big parade. The float was somewhere inside the heavily guarded building. This mission couldn't afford fuck ups. Any suspicion and they would check the float, find the virus, and the plan would go down the toilet. They also could not afford to get riddled with bullets and flatlined.

They sat facing each other. He picked through some of the food she'd ran to get while they waited in their lookout. She'd grabbed various Japanese street food for him, hoping he'd like something, but nothing caught his eye.

"I do not think this place is so strange." Goro looked around. "It is a bit isolated, but that is to be expected."

"Not what I meant." She shook her head. "I meant like, you always wanna talk business in these busy areas or whatever. I know there's the whole 'hidden in plain sight' thing but sometimes we could go someplace else. Don't you live somewhere? I mean-- I have my own apartment."

Goro leveled a look at her. "I am not sure that would be a good idea."

"What? 'Fraid of what folks will think, they see you coming over all the time?"

"Not that. It is..." He rubbed his chin. "If things go wrong, if Arasaka comes looking. They will know that your home is where you and I met. They will find you very easily."

"Goro, you're a professional. You know people's homes are the first place they look, and if Arasaka wanted to know where I live all they would have to do is access the public database and my address is attached right to my name."

He was silent for a long moment, and she spoke again. "Maybe if you came to my place, you could show me how to cook some real food. I don't have a kitchen, but I have a portable electric stove-top."

He grimaced. "I do not even know where I could find the ingredients for a proper dish in this city."

"That's too bad." She looked down at the food, growing cold. "I grew up eating literal garbage, it'd sure be nice to eat something 'real' for a change."

"You have only eaten food from this city, and somehow you survived into adulthood."

"Shocking, right?" She grinned. "For real though, buck-a-slice was breakfast, lunch, and dinner for me as a kid."

"How could your parents feed you such things?"

"They didn't feed me anything." She laughed. "My pops died before I was even born. My mom was in a mental asylum when she gave birth to me. I gotta admit, you talking about your father, your grandmother-- it's got me jealous. I never had anyone to look after me when I was a kid. Just other street kids."

He blinked. "I- I am sorry. To be quite honest, it explains a lot about your behavior."

"What- saying I'm immature?"

"You do a lot of... posturing." He explained. "But sometimes I see the person underneath. That person is mature. Level-headed. Admirable."

She waved her hand. "You're making me blush." Somewhere, in the back of her brain, Johnny gagged.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I was only trying to-"

"I'm not uncomfortable." She interrupted. "I just didn't realize you liked me. Thought we were just biz."

His eyebrows shot up, and he seemed unsure of what to say. Finally, after a moment, he settled on "I don't dislike you."

"Gotta admit, I've been getting some mixed signals from you. I mean- you write me poetry."

His eyebrows shot up farther, and he looked away. He shook his head, bashful. "That is not- I was not-"

Johnny was pacing like a caged lion nearby. "I can't believe you're doing this. This guy was Saburo Arasaka's bodyguard. He's top-tier scum."

Ignoring Johnny, her hand found Goro’s shoulder, gentle. "Honey, I know. I like it."

He shook his head again, not looking at her. "Allow me to explain, please."

She waited, and he went on.

"In my line of work, I have to size people up very quickly. I must know different types of people. You are... People like you are..." He paused. "This will seem strange to say. Forgive me." He sighed and went on. "Women like you, who are... Beautiful and young. They are accustomed to the way that men, and some other women, will look at them. Will see them. They are accustomed to being desired, to using that desire to get what they want. They are also used to being exploited, or- to never have peace from the desire. I do not want to give you the impression that I am just another man who looks at you and sees..."

He stopped and looked away again. "I know what you mean, and I do appreciate it. But sometimes I wish you would."

He looked at her again. "You want me to what?"

"To desire me." Her hand smoothed over his shoulder. "Do you?"

Johnny groaned. "I'm going to fucking vomit."

A moment passed before Goro answered. "I am not blind."

"Not what I asked." In a moment of boldness, she moved forward, kneeling in between his legs with both her hands on his shoulders. "I'm asking if you want me. I'm asking if you've ever thought of me outside of just biz."

He was quiet for another long moment, looking up at her. She could see a thousand thoughts moving behind his eyes. Then he nodded. She smirked, leaning down so her nose brushed against his. He smelled amazing, like some expensive corpo cologne that cost more than a year's worth of her rent.

She smirked. "Do you want me right now?"

"We do not have time. The float-"

"Is not going anywhere right now. The sun hasn't even set yet." She moved one hand from his shoulder and placed it on his thigh, squeezing gently. His synthetic neck moved as he swallowed. "I want you right now. Am I alone in that?"

"No."

The word barely left his mouth when she kissed him. He almost pulled away, as if he hadn't expected her to come on so quick but he recovered fast. His hands rested gently on her hips and he let her set the pace.

Her other hand ran from his shoulder up to the back of his neck, pushing them closer together. She sucked at his bottom lip, and he grunted softly, squeezing at her hips gently. She pressed a bit closer, her tongue swiping against his lips and then once again, against his own. He grunted again, finally slanting his mouth against hers and pulling her hips closer.

Her hands managed to unbuckle his belt within seconds. He pulled away from her, looking down as she pushed it to the side and found the zipper to his trousers.

"You are quite quick with your fingers." He couldn't help but comment.

She let out a breathy laugh. "Better to steal your wallet with." She pulled his cock out of his trousers, rubbing him in a way that left him lightheaded.

She leaned over him, prompting him to look while she licked a long, wet stripe up the palm of her hand and then returned it to his dick. She squeezed him gently, working her way up and running her finger over the head. "Been a while?"

"A very long while. I apologize if I am not-"

"Don't worry about that." She let him go, reaching up and pulling down her shirt. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Not too rough, now."

She fiddled with her own pants as he kneaded at her, running his fingers over her nipples and pinching gently. She paused a moment, leaning forward into his hands and letting out a loud breath. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the side of her breast before running his tongue over a nipple. She gripped the back of his head, moaning.

After a moment she pulled back, quickly wrestling her pants off before crawling back into his lap. She didn't waste any time, grabbing him again and stroking the end of his cock over her clit. He cursed, gripping her thighs a bit tighter than he intended. She rocked forward, the head of his cock catching at her entrance before sliding back. She did this a few times, even letting him sink in just a bit before rocking in a way that had him sliding back.

His head leaned forward, forehead resting between her breasts. "V, please."

"But I love to tease you." She rocked forward one more time, before sinking down on him slowly. He cursed again, moving his hands up to her hips.

"Any good?" She asked. She had one hand in his hair, the other pressed against his stomach as she ground down against him.

"Fuck- Yes, good." He gripped her hips hard, helping her grind down into him at a rate that had him panting. He leaned back, looking up at her as she rode him. Her breasts moved with every forward grind. Her stomach was smooth but scarred. There was a patch of neatly trimmed hair between her legs, right where she was rocking into him.

"You're not so bad yourself." She leaned her head back, her hair falling down her back. She pulled one of his hands from her hip, guiding it to her clit. He let her guide him, show him how she wanted to be touched. "Maybe if you come to my apartment for our next meeting, I'll suck you off. How does that sound?"

He nodded, rocking up into her harder. He pressed at her clit again and suddenly she was squeezing around him. She cried out, one of her hands coming down to brace against his chest. He pulled halfway out of her before thrusting back in and releasing inside of her.

After a moment, she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at him. "I think we should make this a regular thing."

He slowly pulled her off of him. Her slick had coated the crotch of his pants. He hoped his coat would cover it.

"I would not object to it." He said after a moment.

"And what about my offer? Will you come to my apartment?" She leaned into him, her fingers gently running down the skin where his shirt was open. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I will have to think about it."

Johnny phased into existence near the railing. "Please tell me you're fucking done."


End file.
